A Christmas Present
by Ama-Foxy
Summary: Young Antonio wanted to give the best present for Lovi, but he had something else planned also


Today was one of the happiest days on the planet. It was Christmas! People running around buying last minutes presents and all kinds of wonderful foods smell was in the air. And since it was already evening, there were all different colored lights on.  
Young 9-year-old spanish boy was walking down the steer pulling his sled, that had a huge bag of all kinds of little presents for the his friends and all other little children in the town.  
This child's name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He was a cheerful little brunette boy with bright green eyes and always a happy grin on his face. He was wearing a dark jacket and pants, With a woolly hat that was red and had a green little fluffy ball on it, and also a red and yellow scraf around his neck.

He already had gone and give all of the presents except to one house. The Vargas house. In the Vargas family lived two brothers, well twins to be exact. They were both 7. The younger one was Feliciano, he is a cute and alittle bit of a air head but he is always so nice to people and so helpful.  
And then there is Lovino. He is the older one and very very VERY stubborn. He is so protective of Feli and can be alittle bit lazy the times...okay quite alot. But he can be so cute at the times, especially when he blushes! He looks like a tomato then! Also he says things but means the other, that is something that Antonio learned after time hanging out with him.  
And Antonio got attached to the younger boy, and after talking one of his best friends Francis, he figured out he likes the boy.

So that is the reason why he chose to buy him the greatest present of all time! And...he had planned on confess to him, lets just say he had this plan and had asked Feli some help.  
When he was now at the said twins yard, he also saw two little snowmen out there. A happy one and a grumpy one, he can already guess wh made who. 'Que lindo~' he thought.  
The brunette took the bag from his sled and made his way to the front door, and reached to ring the door bell. From the inside he can already hear the twins yelling but finally the younger one opened the door who happened to be Feli.  
''Hola~! I came to bring you some presents!'' He said happily, as he gave him his present. ''Vee~ How nice of you Tonio~! oh! Do you want me to get big brother Love for you~?'' Feliciano asked thou already knowing te answer. ''Si~ That would be good since i have his present~'' Antonio answered excited to see his little crush.  
''Okay~ I will wait here alittle~'' The younger one said as he ran inside to get his brother. After hearing some yelling the older of the brothers came to the doot with a cute little pout on his face. Antonio blushes alittle thinking how cute the younger boy was, since he was already on his night clothes that happened to be a oversized red T-shirt and Italy flagged boxers.

''What do you want tomato bastard?'' asked the little red head, eyeing the older boy in front of him supcisiously since he was glancing up quite few time already. '' Oh~! I wanted to give you a christmas present Lovi~'' Antonio answered cheerfully with a little blush on his cheeks. Lovino was a little suprised that he had got him a present and felt alittle guilty that he hadnt got him anything, well except a card that he gave sometime ago.  
Antonio reached his bag and pulled a big but soft packet, and handed it to Lovino smiling excitedly. Lovino who took the present looked at the packet, wondering what could be inside.  
''Well what are you waiting for~!? Open it, open it~!'' The spaniard said happily, wanting to know how Lovino would react to his present.  
The said red head immedietly started to tear the wrapping off, and was suprised what was inside with blushing of course.

Inside the was a hug tomato plushie and a red, white and green coloured scarf. '' A-ah...'' Lovino started. ''I made them myself, with a help from mio madre of course!'' Antonio said, alittle nervous what Lovino was thinking.  
But he was suprised when he felt hands wrap around his neck...Lovino was hugging him...LOVINO was HUGGING him! Antonio felt so happy right now and cooing how cute the red head was being, while hugging him back. ''Gra-Grazie...'' he heard Lovino mutter.  
Now he decided it was time to make his plan complete. ''Lovi~...Why dont you look up?'' The said boy looked up where he was told and found himself blushing his face red. On top of the doorway was a little green mistletoe.

''Lovino...I like you a really much and...i-i understand if you dont feel the same a-and think im weird and and an-'' The spaniard didnt have time to end what he had to say, since there was the younger boy's soft lips on his.

When Lovino broke away from the little kiss, blushing alot. ''S-shut up you bastard...you always talk so much..a-and i like you too...idiot..'' The boy said and looked away pouting and blushing.  
It took sometime for Antonio to progress what Lovino just said and well...it made him so happy that he was hugging the boy tightly. ''QUE LINDO! QUE LINDO! QUE LINDOOOO~!'' And that was the only thing Antonio could say before getting head butted by a certain stubborn boy.

-  
A/N: Quite early for a christmas fanfics but meh~


End file.
